momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukina Takai
'''Tsukina Takai (高井つき奈) is a former idol, a former member and one of the original members of Momoiro Clover. She is also a former member of SKE48, Section 3's 3Bjunior and the one-shot unit Creamytation, Creamytation Z and Chocolat Nantoka?. She left Momoiro Clover in August 2008 following the SKE48 audition announcement in which she passed in. She left Stardust Promotion in 2014. Profile *'Nickname': Tsukkiina *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Aichi, Japan *'Blood type': AB *'Height': 157 cm *'Hobby': Pastry making, knitting, walking with dog, watching drama *'Specialty': Traditional Japanese Dance *'B-W-H': 70cm-59cm-76cm *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover (2008), SKE48 (2008-2009), Creamytation (2011), Creamytation Z (2012) *'Member color': Yellow (Creamytation / Creamytation Z) Member Notes *She is originated from Nagoya and joined Stardust Promotion in the Nagoya audition. She was interviewed by Section 3's President Ryoji Fujishita and instantly became his favorite. *She excels in traditional dance, which may contribute to her inclusion to Momoiro Clover as its initial concept is "harmony". She is one of the original member. *She joined SKE48 on August 2008 and left Momoiro Clover. She is the first member who left the group. She resumed her 3Bjunior activity in 2009 as she graduated from SKE48 in August 2009. *She is an anime and idol otaku, regularly been mentioned K, Tiger and Bunny, Anohana, Attack on Titan and Love Live on her blog. Her Momoiro Clover Z's oshi is Momoka Ariyasu. She is also a self-proclaimed lolicon. Biography Takai was born on Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture. She joined Stardust Promotion in 2008 in the Section 3's Nagoya audition. 3Bjunior and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's president, Ryoji Fujishita interviewed her about the dancing specialty as they want to make an idol group (Momoiro Clover). Tsukina is one of the original members selected in Section 3's actress training unit Momoiro Clover and debuted on May 17, 2008.Ebichu Blog - 理事長のお言葉 She also took the audition for later formed Nagoya based AKB48's sister group, SKE48 from a recommendation of the president. As she passed in the audition, she then announced her graduation from Momoiro Clover on their 4th street live event in Yoyogi Park on August 9, 2008.Ebichu Blog - 理事長の御言葉 She became a member of the first generation of SKE48's team S. In August 2009, she announced her graduation from SKE48 in the Diamond Hall concert to focus her studies.AKB48 journal - Tsukina graduation message The president was disappointed about the graduation. She rejoined Stardust Promotion on 2009 and appeared at surprise guest on Momoiro Clover live event in October 11, 2009. She made another surprise guest in Nagoya Kintetsu Pass'e event with fellow 3Bjunior members from Nagoya Honoka Akimoto and Haruna Sakamoto. She even hijacked Kanako's position in Saikyou Pare Parade song.Momoclo Star Studio Blog - 名古屋遠征★ On January 10, 2011 event 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no ZERO Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! she appeared with Sumire Fujishiro and Miyu Wagawa as the one-shot unit Creamytation. Creamytation is intended as the reunion group for Creamy Parfait, all of the three members are former Momoiro Clover members and she acted as the leader. The group then reappeared as Creamytation Z (Mika Ayano replaced Miyu) on August 6, 2011 in the 3Bjunior BOOK 2011 Summer Hatsubai Kinen Event ~3Bjunior no Natsu Matsuri~ event. On August January 8, 2012 event 3Bjunior LIVE 2012: 3-Bu Nadeshiko Shichihenge at Nakano ZERO Small Hall, Nakano, Tokyo, she performed with Natsuo and Mika Ayano as the one-shot unit Chocolat Nantoka?. She was scheduled to attend the 3Bjunior 2014 graduation ceremonial in 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 on January 4, 2014. However for an unknown reason, she didn't participate on the event. On April 1, 2014, her profile was deleted from Stardust Promotion website. It is left unknown whether she is still on the entertainment industry. Discography Participated in :As Momoiro Clover member *3-B Jr. Petit Album (Ano Sora e Mukatte, MILKY WAY, Rough Style) :As SKE48 Member *Tsuyokimono yo *Classmate *Hoshi no Ondo *Wimbeledon e Tsureteitte *Choco no Yukue *Kimi wa Pegasus Acting Careers Movie *2013 Schoolgirl Complex ~Housou-Bu Hen~ TV *2013 Hougen Kanojo 0 LOVE (episode 3 and 4) Publications *'Magazine' *2011.11.01 De View *purepure *UP TO BOY Trivia *She was the favorite SKE48's member of Yuko Oshima of AKB48. *She is from Nagoya, Aichi, which is the same city where Team Syachihoko is originated. Aichi, Chubu Region is also the same region of which Kanako Momota's hometown (Shizuoka). *She is one of the original member that wrote the lyrics of Ano Sora e Mukatte. *Coincidentally, Momoiro Clover released their first single Momoiro Punch in the same day as SKE48's first single Tsuyokimono yo. Yet ironically, both group was also first performed in the 63th Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2012. She even wrote about this in the day Kouhaku was being broadcasted that she wasn't regretted her decision quitting from both group.3Bjunior Blog - |つ*・8・)つ ラブライブ！ Gallery Tsukina_Chocola_Promo.png|Chocolat Nantoka? (2012) Tsukina_SKE48_Promo_2009.png|SKE48 (2008) Tsukina_SKE48_Promo.png|SKE48 (2008) Tsukina_Profile.png|Stardust Promotion (2008) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile - Archived *Official Blog *AKB48 Wiki page *Stage48.net page Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Former Members Category:Creamytation Category:Creamytation Members Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Blood Type AB Category:1995 Births Category:July Births Category:Members with Yellow Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Creamytation Z Members Category:Chocolat Nantoka? Members